vehicles having beds and in particular pickup trucks, have long been known and used for pleasure, as well as utility. Typically, vehicles with beds are employed to carry items, large or small, many or few. When fully loaded, items carried within these beds are relatively stable and secure. However, if the bed is less than full, items carried therein may shift, slide or roll. Typically, items are secured using ropes, bungee cords, netting and the like. While somewhat effective, securing a load can be difficult and time-consuming and the proper materials may not be available at all times.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide a new and improved truck bed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a truck bed having integral partitions.